Snow White
by Roya Chan
Summary: He's a boy, but looks beautifull, looks innocent.. But the truth is..he's not as 'white' as snow white.. Writter for Armin CS05 Challenge..


He's a boy, but looks beautiful…looks innocent, like A Snow White in the fairy tale. But the truth is, she's not as 'white' as Snow White.

.

Shingeki no Kyojin by Isayama Hajime

Snow White by Roya Chan

Warning: OOC(pasti), Typos, EYD berantakan, dan kesalahan-kesalahan lain yang tak saya sebutkan.

.

Written for **Armin CS05 Challenge**

.

Happy Reading~

.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang meletakkan foto yang sebelumnya ia pegang kembali ke tempatnya. Raut wajah sedih dan penuh kerinduan menghiasi wajah yang terbilang cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki.

'Ibu…seandainya kau masih ada di sini…aku tak akan kesepian,' batinnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Pemuda itu segera menghapus air matanya.

"Sebentar," ia menjawab.

Si Pemuda beranjak turun dari tempat tidur dan membuka pintu itu. Nampak seorang pria setengah baya dan seorang wanita bertubuh lumayan tinggi dan seksi dengan rambut pendek berwarna pirang pucat.

"Armin, ini Annie…," kata pria itu, Tn. Arlert. "Dia akan segera tinggal di sini bersama kita."

"Maksud Ayah?" tanya Armin heran.

"Aku akan menikah dengannya bulan depan."

Mata biru pemuda bernama Armin Arlert itu terbelalak. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat.

Annie…Ayah…menikah…?

Ketiga kata itu terus berputar-putar di kepala Armin. Ia sama sekali tak tahu tentang semua ini sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sedan mewah berwarna silver berhenti di depan salah satu butik terkenal kota itu. Seorang pria berjas hitam turun lebih dulu dan membukakan pintu penumpang.

Annie keluar, diikuti dengan Armin. Ini adalah saat bagi Annie untuk melakukan fitting gaun pengantinnya. Tn. Arlert memaksa Armin untuk ikut lagipula ia pun harus mencoba sebuah _**tuxedo**_ untuknya sendiri.

"Selamat datang," kata salah seorang pramuniaga dengan ramah saat Annie dan Armin melangkah masuk ke dalam butik.

Annie segera mencoba gaunnya. Ia menatap dirinya di cermin, lalu menoleh ke arah Armin.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya.

Armin memandangnya dengan malas. Ia mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tak mengerti tentang gaun pengantin," jawab Armin sekenanya.

Annie terlihat tak senang. Wajah dinginnya memandang Armin tanpa ekspresi. Pramuniaga yang ada di sana mulai merasa kikuk akan suasana aneh yang timbul.

Tak lama kemudian, Armin dengan iseng mencoba gaun berwarna broken white yang ada pada gantungan di toko itu.

"Wahh…Nona Armin, Anda cantik sekali! Benar-benar bagaikan seorang putri!" puji beberapa orang pramuniaga.

Annie menoleh. Mata sayunya membelalak melihat penampilan Armin saat itu. Ia memang tampak sangat cantik. Dengan geram, Annie meremas gaun pengantin yang masih dikenakannya.

"Terima kasih.. Tapi saya laki-laki.." kata Armin lembut.

"Oh!"

.

.

Saat ini, Armin dan Annie berada di sebuah restoran untuk makan malam. Annie terkejut melihat pelayan menyajikan banyak makanan di meja mereka.

"Armin, kau akan memakan semuanya?" tanyanya kaget.

Armin hanya tersenyum, lalu ia pun mulai makan. Armin mencicipi hampir semua makanan itu, tapi hanya sedikit. Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah meletakkan kembali pisau dan garpunya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Annie lagi.

Armin meneguk minumannya dan mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan makanan ini? Siapa yang akan menghabiskannya?"

"Aku sudah kenyang…aku capek, dan aku mau pulang sekarang," jawab pemuda pirang yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Lho? Tapi—"

"Kalau kau masih ingin di sini, silakan saja. Aku akan menelepon Ayah dan memintanya untuk datang ke sini menjemputku."

'Sialan,' ucap Annie dalam hati. 'Dia mencoba membuatku terlihat buruk di hadapan ayahnya.'

Annie mencoba menahan emosi. Ia menghela napas…lalu berkata, "Baiklah, kita pulang jika itu memang maumu."

Di dalam mobil, keduanya diam. Annie melirik Armin. Mungkin sudah bukan saatnya lagi baginya untuk berpura-pura. Ia baru saja akan bicara saat tiba-tiba Armin membuka mulutnya lebih dulu,

"Tak usah membuang waktu dengan berpura-pura baik padaku. Kau akan menikah dengan Ayah karena menginginkan hartanya. Tenang saja, kau akan mendapatkan bagianmu."

.

.

.

Sebulan kemudian, Tn. Arlert dan Annie menikah. Pernikahan mereka diadakan dengan resepsi yang mewah dan meriah. Tentu saja Armin hadir, namun ia bersikap acuh tak acuh. Armin lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan hal itu. Armin memang tak setuju ayahnya menikahi Annie, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Setelah kematian ibunya, Tn. Arlert tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Sekarang, jika Armin melarang Tn. Arlert untuk menikahi Annie, akankah ia menurutinya? Tentu saja tidak.

.

.

.

Di sore hari yang indah ini, Armin tengah bersantai. Ia berbaring di sofa sambil memainkan sebuah apel merah di tangannya. Ya, Armin sangat suka apel merah. Ia memakannya beberapa butir setiap hari. Tak heran jika buah itu selalu disediakan di kamarnya dalam keranjang rotan yang cantik.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Armin hanya melirik ke arah pintu tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Armin, kenapa kau masih belum bersiap-siap? Bukankah sudah kubilang, kita akan pergi ke pesta Keluarga Kirschtein sebentar lagi?" kata Tn. Arlert, sepertinya ia sedikit kesal.

Annie pun menambahkan, "Benar, Armin. Dengarkan apa kata Ayahmu. Lagipula pesta ini penting untuk masa depan keluarga kita."

'Kita?' ucap Armin dalam hati dengan sinis.

Armin tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Banyak kalangan atas seperti mereka akan datang ke pesta itu, pasti Tn. Arlert dan Annie akan berusaha menjodohkannya seperti biasa…untuk kepentingan mereka.

.

.

Pesta diadakan di sebuah klub malam eksklusif. Di tengah keceriaan yang ada disana, Armin duduk sendirian di pojok ruangan sambil meminum cocktail-nya. Ia merasa bosan. Banyak pemuda yang berusaha mendekatinya, namun Armin selalu menghindar. Bagaimana tidak? Man, Armin laki-laki! Lihat saja pakaiannya! Sebuah _**tuxedo**_, bukan gaun!

"Nona, maukah kau berdansa denganku?" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara.

Armin berhenti minum dan mendongak. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat keabuan tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

Armin terdiam sejenak, lalu tertawa.

"Maaf, apakah aku terlihat seperti orang yang ingin berdansa?" kata Armin setelah berhenti tertawa. "Dan aku laki-laki tau."

Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Armin.

"Entahlah. Dan aku tau kok kau laki-laki, tapi kau terlihat cantik bagiku."

Armin berdehem dan meletakkan gelasnya. Pipinya merona. Entah bagaimana, beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah berdansa bersama pemuda itu.

Tak jauh dari sana, Annie yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan pasangan Kirschtein melihatnya. Ia tampak terkejut.

'Siapa itu? Aku ingin menjodohkan Armin dengan pewaris Keluarga Kirschtein, tapi kenapa dia malah berdansa bersama pemuda itu?'

Pemuda yang sedang berdansa bersama Armin adalah Jean Kirschtein, seorang pemuda yang cukup pintar dan sangat menyukai teknologi. Ia ramah dan baik hati. Sebagai bagian dari Keluarga Kirschtein, ia tidak terlalu menonjol dan tak suka terlalu melibatkan diri.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Suasana berkabung tampak di mansion Keluarga Arlert. Semua orang memakai baju hitam dan memasang wajah sedih.

"Terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian," kata Annie sambil menyalami sepasang suami istri.

Di belakangnya, tersimpan sebuah peti mati. Armin berdiri di hadapannya sambil menatap sosok yang terbujur kaku di dalam peti itu.

Tn. Arlert meninggal semalam karena serangan jantung yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku turut berduka cita," seseorang berkata.

Armin menoleh. Ternyata Jean. Ia datang bersama beberapa orang anggota Keluarga Kirschtein.

"Berduka cita? Apakah aku memang harus berduka untuknya? Sejak Ibu meninggal…dia bukan lagi Ayahku yang dulu," kata Armin sinis.

"Walau bagaimanapun juga…Armin, hanya dia-lah yang bisa kau panggil Ayah."

Armin terkejut mendengar kalimat yang tak disangkanya itu. Air matanya menggenang di kedua pelupuk mata biru Armin. Belum sempat Jean mengucapkan kata-kata yang mungkin bisa menghiburnya, Armin mencengkeram jas hitam pemuda itu lalu segera memeluknya sambil menangis. Untuk sesaat Jean terkejut…tapi kemudian ia mengerti. Jean balas memeluknya sambil membelai rambut pirang Pewaris Arlert itu.

.

.

.

Annie menghela napas. Ia merasa sangat kesal. Tn. Arlert mewariskan segalanya pada Armin. Ia dapat menerima warisan itu saat dia berusia delapan belas tahun. Dan itu sebentar lagi. Dalam waktu kurang dari satu tahun, Armin akan menerima haknya. Untuk sementara, saat ini Annie dan pengacara keluarga yang diberi kepercayaan untuk mengurusi hartanya.

'Kalau saat itu tiba…mungkin aku akan diusir dari sini oleh anak kecil itu,' Annie berkata dalam hati. 'Aku harus segera melakukan sesuatu.'

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara mobil. Ada yang datang rupanya. Annie pun beranjak dan melihat dari balik jendela.

Ia melihat, sebuah mobil hitam masuk melewati gerbang. Jean keluar dari dalam mobil itu. Pintu depan rumah pun terbuka…terlihat Armin segera menyambutnya dengan wajah yang merona.

Annie tersenyum sinis. Dengan sekali lihat saja, ia bisa tahu bahwa putri tirinya itu sedang jatuh cinta kepada Jean Kirschtein. Jauh di dalam hatinya, Annie mengakui bahwa Jean adalah pemuda yang gigih. Armin adalah laki-laki yang agak sulit untuk didekati, yang selalu membentengi diri dengan sikapnya yang acuh tak acuh. Tapi semua sikap penolakan Armin itu tak pernah digubris Jean. Jean tahu, sebenarnya Armin adalah pemuda yang sangat baik dan istimewa.

Annie keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuruni tangga untuk menyambut tamu Armin.

"Kebetulan sekali Ibu," kata Armin melihat kedatangan Annie. "Ada yang harus kami bicarakan denganmu."

Annie menaikkan sebelah alis matanya dengan heran. Ia menatap Jean yang tersenyum padanya.

"Besok malam, orangtuaku akan datang untuk melamar Armin secara resmi. Aku ingin segera menikahinya, Nyonya," jelas Jean.

Annie tertawa. Armin dan Jean heran dibuatnya.

"Kau? Mau menikah dengan Pewaris Keluarga Arlert? Apakah ini caramu untuk menambah harta? Bayangkan apa yang akan kau dapatkan jika kau menajdi suaminya," ejek Annie.

"Ibu!" seru Armin. Ia melihat dengan cemas kepada Jean yang tampak kaget.

Annie tidak menghiraukan pemuda itu. Ia pun melanjutkan, "Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku dan almarhum ayahnya ingin menjodohkan Armin dengan sepupumu…Pewaris Keluarga Kirschtein. Bukankah itu lebih sepadan? Aku tak tahu bagaimana ceritanya hingga kemudian malah kau yang masuk ke dalam kehidupan putraku."

"Aku bukan putramu dan kau tidak berhak untuk berkata seperti itu!" bentak Armin. Jean segera menahannya.

Annie hanya tersenyum.

"Dengan atau tanpa restumu, aku hanya akan menikah dengan Jean dan keluar dari tempat ini!"

Senyum Annie seketika menghilang. Ya, ada syarat lain yang tertulis dalam wasiat almarhum Tn. Arlert. Jika Armin pergi meninggalkan mansion Keluarga Arlert sebelum berusia delapan belas, ia dianggap menolak warisan dan semua harta Keluarga Arlert akan disumbangkan. Tentu ini kerugian yang sangat besar bagi Annie.

Annie pun berusaha menahan emosinya dan mulai menyusun rencana.

.

.

.

Di siang hari yang cerah, Annie tengah duduk di ruang kerjanya di perusahaan milik Keluarga Arlert. Ia tengah menunggu seseorang.

Tiba-tiba telepon di atas mejanya berbunyi.

"Nyonya, orang yang Anda tunggu sudah datang," terdengar suara sekretarisnya.

"Ya, biarkan dia masuk," jawab Annie.

Pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka. Masuklah seorang pria dengan rambut hitam berkilau dan mata kelabu yang seolah tak berdasar. Wajahnya tampan, namun air mukanya terlihat dingin tanpa ekspresi. Ia berdiri di hadapan Annie sambil memasukkan sebelah tangan ke dalam saku mantel hitamnya.

"Jangan biarkan seorangpun masuk ke sini sebelum kami selesai," pesan Annie pada sekretarisnya.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Annie menatap pria itu sambil tersenyum puas.

"Rivaille Smith," Annie menyebutkan namanya. "Sudah lama sekali kita tak bertemu."

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk berbasa-basi, langsung saja katakan apa maumu," kata Rivaille dingin sambil tetap berdiri.

Annie mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci dan menghempaskannya ke atas meja. Ternyata itu adalah foto-foto Armin dan Jean.

"Ini putra tiriku…Armin Arlert. Lalu pemuda ini adalah Jean Kirschtein. Armin benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Dia membuat Armin berniat untuk meninggalkan rumah demi hidup bersama dengannya."

Rivaille mengambil selembar foto dan menatapnya. Seorang pemuda pirang yang terbilang cukup cantik…tersenyum bahagia dalam pelukan kekasihnya. Tapi karena pekerjaan dan hidup yang dijalaninya selama ini, Rivaille memiliki hati sedingin es yang tak mudah meleleh hanya karena foto seperti itu.

"Bereskan pemuda itu," ucap Annie tegas.

.

.

Armin sedang duduk di sebuah café. Ia tengah menunggu Jean yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya di universitas.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan yang lembut mendekapnya dari belakang. Tanpa menoleh, Armin sudah tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu. Ia tersenyum.

"Maaf aku sudah membuatmu menunggu," ucap Jean. "Ayo, kita pergi."

Mereka keluar dari café itu sambil bergandengan tangan. Jean membawa Armin ke taman kota yang paling indah. Malam itu, suasana taman lebih sepi dari biasanya.

"Aku sudah mulai mencari pekerjaan, kuliahku akan selesai dalam beberapa bulan lagi. Ada beberapa perusahaan yang memanggilku untuk mengikuti tes," Jean menjelaskan. Ia menoleh kepada Armin. "Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menghidupimu. Kau harus tetap melanjutkan pendidikanmu setelah kita menikah nanti. Mungkin hidupmu tidak akan semewah seperti saat ini, tapi aku—"

Armin segera meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir pemuda itu.

"Asal bersamamu…aku akan bahagia," bisiknya lembut dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Jean membelai pipi Armin dengan lembut. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya…dan mencium bibir pemuda itu. Dengan senang hati Armin membalasnya.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman, hingga Armin menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan. Armin membuka matanya. Ia melihat Rivaille berdiri di balik pohon besar di taman itu.

Jean menyadari perubahan sikap Armin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jean sambil mengecup pelipis kekasihnya.

Armin diam tak menjawab.

'Siapa itu? Sepertinya dia punya niat yang tidak baik,' Armin bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Jantung Armin serasa berhenti berdetak saat ia melihat Rivaille mengangkat tangannya…dan memegang sebuah senapan. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, terdengar Jean mengerang kesakitan. Peluru yang ditembakkan pembunuh bayaran yang sangat berpengalaman seperti Rivaille dibuat khusus olehnya sendiri, hingga bisa dengan mudah menembus ke jantung.

Seketika, Jean menghembuskan napas terakhirnya diiringi dengan jeritan dan tangisan Armin yang menyayat hati.

.

.

.

Beberapa orang pelayan berkerumun di depan pintu kamar Armin. Gadis itu sudah dua hari lamanya mengurung diri di sana.

"Tuan…! Buka pintunya!" kata salah seorang dari mereka.

Tiba-tiba Annie datang.

"Jangan jadi orang bodoh, Armin. Jean sudah mati. Jangan sia-siakan air matamu hanya untuk pemuda itu," katanya dingin.

BRAK!

Pintu kamar pun terbuka. Dengan penampilan acak-acakan, Armin menatap Annie dengan geram. Ia melangkah maju, namun para pelayan segera menahan pemuda itu.

"Jean dibunuh! Kenapa kau tidak mau percaya? Aku melihat sendiri siapa pembunuhnya!" ia berseru.

Annie tak bergeming.

"Armin, dia hanya korban salah tembak dari pelaku perampokan di dekat taman itu. Pelakunya pun sudah mati saat polisi mengejarnya."

"Tidak! Pelakunya bukan dia! Bukan!"

Armin pun histeris. Annie berbalik menuruni tangga. Seulas senyum terlihat di wajahnya. Ya, Rivaille sangat berpengalaman. Tentu saja ia pun sudah lihai bagaimana cara untuk menutupi jejaknya.

.

.

.

Armin duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil menekuk lututnya. Pandangan matanya terlihat begitu kosong.

"Tuan, Anda harus makan…kalau begini terus, nanti bisa sakit," kata Hanji, pengasuh yang setia melayaninya sejak Armin dilahirkan.

Armin menundukkan wajahnya.

"Biar saja…bisa bertemu Ibu…Ayah…dan Jean," ucapnya lirih.

"Tuan, jangan bicara begitu! Jangan biarkan wanita itu mengalahkanmu."

Armin mendongak.

"Wanita itu?"

"Ya…Nyonya Annie. Entah mengapa, aku merasa dia berniat buruk padamu."

"Aku sudah tahu itu, Bibi Hanji. Dia ingin menguasai harta keluarga ini. Sejak awal, itu alasannya menikahi Ayah."

"Maka dari itu…bersabarlah, Tuan. Hingga ulang tahunmu yang kedelapan belas. Kau pun harus melanjutkan hidupmu."

Armin terdiam mendengar ucapan Hanji. Namun mereka tak tahu, Annie menguping pembicaraan itu saat akan masuk ke kamar Armin. Annie terlihat terkejut…ia menatap Hanji dengan penuh kebencian.

.

.

.

Rasanya kemalangan tak ingin berhenti menimpa Armin. Hanya berselang beberapa hari sejak percakapan itu, pagi-pagi sekali Hanji ditemukan mati mengambang di kolam air mancur di taman mansion Keluarga Arlert.

Armin memeluk jenazah Hanji sambil menangis keras. Tak ada yang berani menduga-duga penyebab kematiannya…lagipula semuanya bersih. Polisi tak menemukan bukti apapun yang dapat memunculkan dugaan bahwa Hanji mati karena dibunuh.

"Minumlah teh ini supaya kau lebih tenang," kata Annie sambil meletakkan secangkir teh di hadapan Armin.

Armin mengulurkan tangannya dan menjatuhkan cangkir teh itu hingga pecah berantakan. Ia tak menoleh sedikitpun pada Annie.

Annie menyeringai.

"Sekarang hanya tinggal kau dan aku, Armin. Jangan bertindak macam-macam. Jagalah dirimu…hingga nanti kau berumur delapan belas," ucapnya sambil berbalik meninggalkan kamar itu.

Sesampainya di luar kamar Armin, Annie menyusuri koridor dan melangkah menuju ke kamarnya.

'Tn. Arlert…Jean Kirschtein, dan Hanji…kenapa mereka semua begitu mencintai Armin? Tidak seperti aku…yang merasa terbuang sejak dulu,' pikirnya. Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya.

'Aku sudah mengorbankan banyak hal untuk ini. Dalam waktu beberapa bulan saja, akankah aku membuat semuanya sia-sia? Tidak…itu tak boleh.'

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau memanggilku lagi?" tanya Rivaille. Malam ini, Annie mengajaknya bertemu di lorong kota yang sepi.

Annie pun menjawab, "Aku ingin menuntaskan segalanya. Lenyapkan Armin. Buatlah seolah dia meninggalkan rumah dengan kehendaknya sendiri."

"Bukankah kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan harta Keluarga Arlert kalau begitu caranya?"

"Hmm…jangan meremehkanku, Rivaille. Bukan hanya kau yang pintar, tapi aku juga sudah terlatih untuk bisa menangani masalah ini. Sayangnya, hal ini terlambat terpikir olehku."

.

.

Selepas kematian terakhir di mansion Keluarga Arlert, Armin sering menghabiskan waktu di luar. Ia suka mengunjungi klub malam dan bersenang-senang sendiri di sana.

Seperti saat ini, Armin sedang asyik menari. Banyak pria yang tergiur melihatnya, namun Armin sama sekali tak memberi kesempatan bagi mereka untuk bisa mendekatinya.

Suara musik yang keras dan irama yang menghentak membuat Armin dapat melupakan penderitaannya walau hanya untuk sesaat. Ia begitu menikmatinya.

Rivaille sudah menunggu saat-saat seperti ini. Perlahan, ia memasuki klub yang ramai itu. Matanya langsung menangkap sosok Armin. Pemuda itu, mengenakan blus hitam bergambar, legging bergaris, sepatu boot high heels berwarna hitam, dan kalung menghiasi lehernya memang tampak begitu menarik. Sungguh, Armin tak nampak seperti seorang laki-laki saat ini, melainkan seorang gadis. Terlihat begitu muda…dan enerjik.

Rivaille segera menyadarkan dirinya kembali. Tidak biasanya perhatiannya mudah teralih begini.

'Aku harus segera menyelesaikan semuanya,' batin Rivaille dalam hati.

Rivaille mulai mendekat ke tempat di mana Armin berada. Saat jarak di antara mereka hanya tersisa dua meter, Armin membalikkan badannya. Matanya membelalak. Ia tak akan pernah lupa…wajah orang yang telah membunuh kekasihnya. Namun raut wajah Rivaille tak berubah. Ia terus melangkah.

Ketakutan, Armin segera berlari keluar.

'Mobilku! Di mana aku memarkir mobilku tadi?' pikir Armin panik.

Dilihatnya Rivaille sudah mulai menyusulnya. Sial, tak ada waktu lagi. Armin segera berlari menghindari pria itu. Ia berlari dengan cepat walau tengah mengenakan high heels. Tapi tentu saja Rivaille lebih cepat darinya.

Setelah beberapa lama berlari, Armin mulai kehabisan tenaga. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Napasnya terengah-engah. Armin berbalik. Ia menghela napas lega, karena tak ada Rivaille di sana.

Tiba-tiba Rivaille sudah ada di belakangnya. Ia membekap mulut Armin dengan sapu tangan yang sudah diberi obat bius.

.

.

Rivaille memasukkan Armin yang tak sadarkan diri ke dalam mobil sedan putihnya, lalu membawa mereka ke sebuah hutan lebat di pinggir kota.

Sesampainya di sana, Rivaille menggendong Armin di bahunya sambil membawa senapan. Mendekati tengah hutan, ia membaringkan gadis itu di atas daun-daun kering yang berguguran menutupi tanah. Rivaille mulai mengarahkan senapannya.

Cahaya bulan yang lembut menimpa wajah Armin. Pemuda itu terlihat seolah ia tertidur dengan damai. Rambut pirang halus yang berkilau, kulit yang putih mulus…bibir yang mungil dan merona. Bahkan saat menggendongnya tadi, Rivaille dapat mencium aroma wangi dari tubuh pemuda itu.

Armin seorang pemuda yang cantik dan menarik…Rivaille tahu itu, tapi…itulah masalahnya.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Rivaille merasa bimbang. Ia tak kuasa menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk melenyapkan Armin dari dunia ini. Rivaille menghela napas berat, dan menurunkan senapannya.

"Kita serahkan semuanya pada takdir," gumam Rivaille.

Ia pun berbalik, meninggalkan Armin tergeletak di sana.

.

.

.

Perlahan, mata itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan sepasang mata yang berwarna sebiru samudera. Armin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Saat sudah sadar sepenuhnya, ia terlonjak kaget. Armin segera beranjak duduk dan melihat tempat di mana ia berada sekarang.

'Apa yang terjadi? Di mana ini?'

Armin pun berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya dari daun-daun kering yang menempel.

'Ke mana pria itu? Kenapa dia meninggalkanku di sini? Bukankah dia ingin membunuhku?'

Armin berjalan dalam kebingungan…hingga tak menyadari bahwa ia telah masuk jauh ke dalam hutan. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah pohon yang sangat besar dengan lubang di tengahnya. Ada tangga yang terbuat dari lilitan akar pohon tergantung di sana.

Penasaran, Armin memanjat tangga itu dengan hati-hati. Sesampainya di depan lubang, ia melongok ke dalam. Gelap sekali. Tanpa sengaja, Armin terjatuh ke dalam lorong itu.

"Aduh!" pekiknya saat mendarat di dasar.

Armin membuka matanya. Benar-benar aneh. Ia berada di tempat yang seharusnya ada di sebuah rumah. Sepertinya tempat ini berada di bawah tanah, dengan lorong itu sebagai jalan masuknya.

Armin berkeliling memeriksa tempat itu. Ada lima buah tempat tidur, namun tak ada siapapun di atasnya. Rumah itu kosong.

Armin duduk di sofa. Di atas meja, ada sebuah botol anggur. Armin membuka tutupnya dan mulai meminumnya langsung dari botol. Sebentar, teringat semua kenangannya yang menyakitkan.

'Kenapa…aku harus mengalami semua ini,' batinnya sedih.

Armin terus meneguk anggur itu. Ia pun jatuh tertidur.

Sementara itu, lima orang pria kerdil tengah berjalan menuruni bukit. Mereka sudah berkemah di atas bukit untuk mengumpulkan kayu, dan sepertinya hari sudah hampir pagi. Saatnya untuk beristirahat dan mengumpulkan tenaga kembali.

Mereka berjalan dengan riang sambil bercakap-cakap dan bersenda gurau.

"Hei, mobil siapa itu?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka, melihat mobil sedan putih yang ditinggalkan Rivaille begitu saja. Mereka mendekat dan melongok ke dalam mobil. Tak ada siapapun.

"Sudahlah, bukan urusan kita. Ayo kita pergi," ajak temannya.

Sesampainya di rumah, yang tak lain adalah rumah yang dikunjungi Armin, mereka terkejut melihat pemuda—yang mereka kira gadis—itu sedang tidur di atas sofa. Kelimanya berkumpul di hadapan Armin…memperhatikan pemuda itu.

"Mungkin dia datang ke sini dengan mobil yang tadi," kata salah seorang pria kerdil yang mengenakan masker.

Tiba-tiba Armin terbangun. Ia kaget melihat kelima pria kerdil itu. Armin segera duduk dan menjerit. Mereka saling menatap cukup lama.

'Orang-orang yang aneh,' ucap Armin dalam hati.

Armin merasa gugup…ia pun agak ketakutan. Walau sebenarnya ia pun tahu tak ada yang perlu ia takutkan. Orang-orang kerdil itu sepertinya baik.

Armin mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Kelima pria kerdil langsung merona dibuatnya. Ya, mereka terpukau dengan kecantikan dan senyum manis Armin.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" salah seorang dari mereka mulai berani bertanya.

"Aku diculik…dan ditinggalkan di dekat sini," jawab Armin.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Armin Arlert, panggil saja Armin."

"Aku Eren…dan ini teman-temanku."

Eren mulai memperkenalkan keempat temannya pada Armin. Mereka adalah Connie, Marco, Bertholdt dan Reiner.

.

.

Mansion Keluarga Arlert…

Suara jeritan Armin seolah menembus jarak yang ada. Annie terbangun, seakan-akan suara itu berasal dari tempat yang berada begitu dekat dengannya.

"Armin…," gumamnya.

Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Semalam Rivaille meneleponnya, dan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah berhasil membunuh Armin.

'Aku harus mencari tahu,' ucapnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Nyonya, Nyonya! Tuan Armin tak ada di kamarnya! Pakaiannya pun hilang sebagian!"

Annie tersenyum. Dengan tenang ia turun dari tempat tidur dan membuka pintu. Nampaklah seorang pelayan dengan wajah cemas dan mata yang basah oleh air mata.

"Saya menemukan ini di kamarnya," kata pelayan itu sambil memberikan secarik kertas.

'_Aku tak kuat lagi menghadapi segalanya. Aku ingin memulai hidupku kembali di tempat yang baru. Semuanya…maafkan aku. Ibu, aku pergi. Kuserahkan segalanya padamu…demi almarhum Ayah.'_

Tentu saja sebenarnya Annie yang menulis surat itu, dengan meniru tulisan tangan Armin. Bahkan ia pun menandatanganinya.

.

.

.

Eren dan teman-temannya senang dengan kehadiran Armin. Sejak Armin datang, pemuda itu selalu memasak makanan yang lezat untuk mereka. Bahkan ia pun mengajari bermain kartu.

"Aku pernah lihat di televisi, orang-orang memainkan ini sambil menyerahkan uang," kata Bertholdt polos.

"Itu namanya judi," jelas Armin. "Tidak boleh, dengan berjudi…kau tidak hanya menyerahkan uangmu, tapi juga hidup dan masa depanmu. Kita bermain ini hanya untuk bersenang-senang ya, bagi yang kalah harus menyiapkan makan malam!"

Usulan Armin disambut gembira. Selesai bermain, ternyata Connie yang kalah. Sambil menggerutu ia pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan sementara Armin dan yang lainnya berdansa bersama-sama dengan musik yang ceria.

.

.

Ponsel Annie berbunyi. Annie segera mengangkatnya.

"Kami berhasil menemukan Rivaille Smith," terdengar sebuah suara di seberang sana. "Apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang?"

"Bawa dia ke sini sekarang juga."

Dua jam kemudian, beberapa orang pria menggiring Rivaille masuk ke ruangan Annie.

"Pergilah," kata Annie pada orang-orang itu.

Setelah mereka pergi, Rivaille menatap Annie dengan tajam.

"Apa yang kauinginkan sebenarnya? Urusan di antara kita sudah selesai, kau tinggal menikmati bagianmu," ucap Rivaille.

Annie tersenyum.

"Apakah kau benar-benar sudah membunuh Armin?"

"Tentu saja."

Tiba-tiba Annie berdiri. Tangannya memegang sebuah jarum suntik. Dengan cepat ia menancapkan jarum itu ke paha Rivaille. Seketika, Rivaille merasa lemas. Napasnya terengah-engah.

"Tenang saja, itu hanya obat bius. Kau tidak akan bisa bergerak hingga percakapan kita selesai."

"Sialan kau!" umpat Rivaille kesal.

Entahlah, obat apa sebenarnya itu. Sebab bukan hanya membuat Rivaille tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, tapi juga membuatnya seolah berada dalam penguasaan Annie. Annie mulai menanyainya tentang Armin. Dengan mudah, Rivaille menceritakan semuanya.

Annie terlihat puas. Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas kerjasamamu. Sepertinya harus aku sendiri yang menuntaskan masalah ini," kata Annie akhirnya.

Wanita itu mengambil sebuah botol racun dan mengambil isinya dengan jarum suntik yang lain, lalu menyuntikkannya ke sebuah apel merah.

"Kau tahu Rivaille? Pemudamu yang cantik sangat menyukai apel merah ini. Tanpa disuruh pun…ia pasti memakannya."

Mata hitam Rivaille membelalak terkejut. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

.

.

.

Dengan santai, Annie melangkah masuk ke dalam hutan. Ia tiba di tempat di mana Rivaille meninggalkan Armin.

"Di mana sebenarnya kau berada sekarang, Armin? Ibu membawakan apel merah kesukaanmu," Annie berkata dengan nada suara yang dilagukan. Terdengar mengerikan.

Ia terus melangkah mencari Armin.

Sementara itu, Armin tengah sendirian di dalam rumah. Ia termenung. Apa yang sekarang terjadi di luar sana? Kenapa pria berambut hitam itu ingin membunuhnya?

Tiba-tiba Armin terkejut.

'Apakah mungkin…ini semua ada kaitannya dengan Ibu?' pikirnya. 'Ya…kematian Jean, Bibi Hanji…lalu rencana pembunuhan terhadapku…'

Armin memeluk badannya. Ia tak mengerti, kenapa harta dan kekuasaan begitu menggelapkan hati Annie. Kenapa takdir begitu membuatnya menderita seperti ini?

Armin begitu asyik dengan lamunannya hingga tak menyadari kehadiran Annie. Wanita itu memanjat tangga…dengan hati-hati menuruni lorong, lalu bersembunyi di balik lemari yang tinggi.

'Di sini kau rupanya,' ucap Annie dalam hati.

Annie menggelindingkan apel merah yang dibawanya ke dekat kaki Armin, lalu segera pergi dari sana.

Armin berdiri. Saat akan berbalik tanpa sengaja ujung sepatunya menyentuh apel itu.

'Kenapa bisa ada apel merah di sini?' Armin bertanya-tanya dengan heran. Ia membungkuk dan memungut apel itu. Terlihat begitu segar dan menggoda.

'Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak memakan apel seperti ini.'

Tanpa berpikir lebih jauh lagi, Armin menggigit apel itu. Ya, apel merah yang telah diberi racun oleh Annie. Armin langsung terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. Napasnya pun berhenti.

Kelima orang kerdil langsung menjerit saat melihat keadaan Armin sepulangnya dari mengumpulkan kayu. Mereka berusaha membangunkannya, tapi tidak bisa. Tangisan pilu pun terdengar dari dalam rumah itu.

.

.

Annie baru saja akan sampai ke mobilnya saat tiba-tiba sesuatu yang dingin menekan pelipis kirinya. Tentu saja Annie tahu, itu adalah senapan.

"Sebegitu pedulinyakah kau pada Armin…hei Rivaille?" Annie berkata sambil melirik orang yang memegang senapan itu. "Apakah dia pun peduli padamu?"

Rivaille hanya diam.

"Kau sudah terlambat…pasti sekarang Armin sudah mati."

DORR!

Rivaille menarik pelatuknya dan menembak Annie hingga tewas seketika. Tubuh wanita kejam itu langsung ambruk. Cipratan darahnya mengenai pakaian Rivaille. Sebenarnya Rivaille merasa jijik, namun Rivaille tak peduli. Ia harus segera menemukan Armin.

Rivaille membungkuk dan memeriksa keranjang buah yang dibawa Annie. Sesuai dugaan, ada sebuah botol di sana. Itu adalah penawar dari racun yang disuntikkan Annie ke dalam apel itu.

'Mudah-mudahan masih ada cukup waktu untuk menyelamatkannya,' ucap Rivaille dalam hati.

Rivaille meninggalkan Annie dan berlari masuk ke dalam hutan. Mungkin ia memang sudah jatuh cinta pada Armin. Hanya keselamatan pemuda itu yang ada di benaknya sekarang.

.

.

Rupanya Rivaille tak perlu berlari terlalu jauh. Ia sampai ke tempat di mana ia meninggalkan mobilnya saat itu. Eren dan teman-temannya menganggap mobil itu yang membawa Armin, sehingga Armin pun dimasukkan ke sana. Gadis itu berbaring dengan dikelilingi bunga-bunga yang indah dan harum.

Semuanya menangis. Namun tangisan itu terhenti saat mereka menyadari kehadiran Rivaille. Mereka ketakutan melihat senapan yang dibawa pria itu.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Reiner dengan suara gemetar.

Rivaille merasa aneh melihat kelima pria kerdil itu. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Reiner, tapi melanjutkan langkahnya menghampiri Armin.

Rivaille merasakan sakit di dadanya melihat kondisi Armin saat ini. Rivaille mengabaikan perasaan aneh itu. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan meminumkan obat penawar kepada Armin sambil memeluknya. Obat itu kembali keluar dari sudut bibir Armin.

'Kumohon…telanlah obat ini, bukalah kembali matamu,' pinta Rivaille dalam hati.

Ia meneguk obat itu tanpa menelannya, lalu memasukkannya ke mulut Armin. Rivaille tak melepaskan mulutnya hingga yakin Armin telah menelannya.

Kelima pria kerdil terdiam melihat semua itu dengan pipi yang merona.

'Sepertinya dia orang yang baik,' begitulah pikir mereka.

Hanya dalam hitungan menit, Armin sadar kembali. Ia segera menjauhkan diri dari Rivaille.

"KAU!" bentaknya.

Bertholdt segera menengahi, "Tuan, jangan begitu. Dialah yang telah menyelamatkanmu."

Armin terlihat terkejut. Ia hanya diam.

"Ayo…aku akan membawamu kembali ke rumah," kata Rivaille sambil menuntun Armin keluar dari mobil.

Raut wajah Armin terlihat enggan. Rivaille pun mengerti.

"Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan wanita itu. Aku sudah membereskannya," Rivaille berkata lagi.

Armin tersentak.

"Membereskan? Apa…maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan takut-takut.

"Aku seorang pembunuh bayaran. Apalagi yang kau harapkan?"

"Apakah dia juga yang memintamu untuk membunuhku saat itu?"

"Ya, memang dia."

"Tapi kenapa kau urung melakukannya?"

"Jangan bertanya terlalu banyak, Tuan Arlert. Sebaiknya kau segera berpamitan pada teman-teman kecilmu itu agar kita bisa segera pergi."

Armin pun menuruti Rivaille. Ia memeluk kelima pria kerdil satu-persatu. Sebenarnya, itu hanya alasan Rivaille. Ia tak mau terjebak dalam pertanyaan yang dapat membuatnya tampak lemah.

Setelah selesai, Rivaille membukakan pintu di samping kemudi untuk Armin. Rivaille pun mengemudikan mobil itu kembali ke kota.

Armin melirik pria tampan yang berada di sampingnya.

'Dia…yang telah membunuh Jean,' batinnya marah. Seketika, peristiwa penembakan Jean saat itu muncul kembali di benaknya. Ia pun masih ingat…wajah dingin Rivaille yang tanpa ekspresi, mengakhiri hidup kekasihnya.

DORR!

Terdengar suara letusan senapan. Mobil pun berhenti. Suasana hening sejenak. Beberapa saat kemudian, salah satu pintu mobil terbuka. Dengan wajah datar, Armin keluar dari dalam mobil. Tangannya memegang senapan milik Rivaille. Cipratan darah terlihat di baju putihnya.

Armin membuang senapan itu begitu saja. Ia melangkah…dengan wajah yang datar, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Meninggalkan tempat itu…meninggalkan Rivaille yang tewas dengan lubang di pelipisnya.

THE END

* * *

(A/N)

Selesai..

Dan,, APA INI, DEMI HEICHOOUU!?

WHY SAYA BIKIN ARMINYYA KAYA CEWEK BENERAAANN!? #jeger SALAH SIAPA INI!? YA SALAH TEMEN SAYA YANG MAKSA BIKIN KAYA GINI! #lho?

Oke, saya gk mau banyak bacot lagi,, capek lama-lama.. lelah juga kokoro ini.. #dibuang

Oke, semoga ini gak papa buat challengenya.. XD

.

Well,, thanks udah baca, ne.. #senyum #gampar

Danke~

**Roya Chan**


End file.
